


Big Ol’ Jet Airliner

by mikayla_rose_316



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, No plot... yet, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Random Hook-up, Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayla_rose_316/pseuds/mikayla_rose_316
Summary: Here’s a little supercorp quickie. Like, literally. That’s all it is... for now.





	Big Ol’ Jet Airliner

Lena paced angrily. The small VIP lounge was little more than a glass cubicle with one sofa and a water cooler with tiny plastic cups. She was one of nearly a dozen “VIPs” waiting for their flight. 

“No, see, this is why I have my own plane, understand? So I don’t have to deal with this shit!” She immediately cast an apologetic look at the other people around her, and was met with a lot of eye-rolling and blatant resentment. Lena ignored them, almost as much as the man on the other end of her phone call was ignoring her. “No, no. You obviously don’t understand, so let me make this clear. You’re gonna be getting a stern call from my legal team and acquisitions department, since you are obviously incapable of running your own business, you’re about to be absorbed into L-Corp’s Aeronautics Division. Congratulations and have a great day!” 

She hung up with angry jab of her thumb, squeezing the device in white-knuckle grip. How the fuck had she ended up stranded halfway across the world, with her own airplane being serviced, unavailable for another week. 

The phone call she had made directly to the private airfield yesterday had been equally unproductive. ‘Oh, well you can charter the next available private flight out, but unfortunately we’re booked through the twenty-seventh,’ she’d been told. The woman’s grating voice still echoing in Lena’s head. 

God, if she could see her mom’s face now, a Luthor flying commercial. The reaction Lena imagined was nearly entertaining enough to make it worth it. But then she turned around and remembered she was stuck in a room with a dozen very annoyed people, and water that had a strangely metallic taste to it. She checked her phone again, noting the time, and decided she had plenty, or at least enough to head back down the concourse to the bar she remembered passing earlier. There was no way she was flying sober anyways, plus it would get her out of this room until her flight boarded, so that decided it.

**<><><><>**

The bar was larger than she would have thought, not that Lena was paying much attention. She walked through the dining area, straight to the bar itself, taking an open seat, and ordered a glass of the most expensive scotch they had. It was, to not be too technical, swill, but the harsh burn was oddly comforting, a reassurance that it would get the job done. She finished her glass in two more large gulps, and didn’t hesitate to order a second.

“This seat taken?” A soft voice asked. 

Lena looked up, catching a glimpse of honey-blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. The woman wore a pair of low-riding gray sweatpants with flip-flops, and a t-shirt with a college logo that Lena didn’t recognize and was so faded she probably couldn’t have made it out anyways. Not that she was paying attention to the logo, as the self-tailored sleeveless shirt fully exposed the woman’s long, well-muscled arms, sticking out through holes that had been cut large enough to reach the woman’s ribs, and showed off a healthy view of sports bra covered side-boob. 

Lena shook her head to clear away the beginnings of some very inappropriate thoughts, a gesture which apparently the woman interpreted as a reply, dropping her rugged-looking carry-on duffle, and taking the seat with an appreciative smile. 

Once Lena had managed to tear her gaze from the woman though, she thought better than to get caught starting, so instead returned her focus to her drink, downing the rest of it and ordering a third. 

“Don’t like flying, huh?” The woman asked. 

Lena scoffed. “What gave it away?”

“I’m psychic.” The woman said, in a tone serious enough to make Lena chance a quick glance back at her curiously. It was a mistake, as she was met with mischievous blue eyes, and full pink lips, quirked to one side as the stranger tried to keep the corners from curling into a smile. 

Suddenly Lena was smiling too, a wide genuine smile, for what felt like the first time in days, hell, maybe longer. She shook her head as the blonde finally let her smile break too, and Lena was stunned by the intensity of it. 

“I’m Kara, by the way.” The blonde said, extending her hand. 

Lena gripped it politely, another mistake. Kara’s hands were big, strong and slightly calloused, but not too rough, her skin soft and warm. Lena swallowed thickly, any kind of cordial reply stuck in her throat, as she met those big, sparkling blue eyes. 

“It’s completely natural to be nervous though.” Kara added. 

“What?” 

“About flying. I mean, who really wants to be strapped into a giant steel deathtrap and sent hurtling through the air miles above the earth, right?”

“Technically the body is an aluminum alloy composite, steel is too heavy to...” Lena’s eyes flicked up to catch the amused expression on Kara’s face. “Sorry... I’m, um... I’m kind of a know-it-all.” 

“No, it’s alright!” Kara replied. “That makes me feel loads better, besides most standard Trimethylpentane-based jet fuels only burn around 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit anyways, right? So I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Lena was sure she was looking at Kara like she had just grown a second head, but she couldn’t help herself from staring, as Kara finally got the bartender’s attention and ordered herself a beer. 

After he came back with her drink, Kara replied to the unasked question with a simple shrug. “It’s kinda a hobby.” She replied. 

“Really? Aeronautical engineering is a hobby of yours?” Asked Lena, with obvious skepticism.

“Science in general, something I picked up from my parents I guess. My real passion is writing though.”

Now that did catch Lena’s interest. Science was something she was far too familiar with on a daily basis, and while she loved the research and experimentation parts, the discussions were often tedious and exhausting. Artistic creativity though, was something completely foreign to Lena. 

She could of course appreciate a fine painting, or get lost in well-written novel, but the process wasn’t something she was familiar with at all. Artists had to be imaginative, expressive, feel all of their feelings and then have the courage and confidence to put them out in the world and let other human beings interpret those feelings in anyway that they chose. That was something that was awe inspiring to Lena. Unfortunately, it was also something that she had no idea how to talk about, so instead she found herself defaulting to the familiar. 

“What fields of study are your parents in?” She asked. 

“Well, both my biological parents died when I was fourteen. My dad was an engineer, though, and both my adoptive parents were scientists too.” Kara explained. “I remember every birthday I would get either a chemistry set, or a telescope, or a microscope, or a set of encyclopedias. When they realized I wanted to be a writer, it became dictionaries and thesauruses.” Kara’s eyes gleamed with nostalgia and happy memories. 

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Lena said. “I lost my parents young too.”

There were several beats of silence, before either of them seemed to come back to the present. 

“So what field are you in?” Kara asked finally. 

“Heh, business.” Lena replied sardonically.

“Science-y business?” Asked Kara. 

“Sometimes.” Lena smirked. Their eyes met again then and the way the blonde’s eyes held Lena’s caused an alarming flutter to fill the pit of Lena’s belly. Or, maybe somewhere lower?

She clenched her thighs together on her stool, and was only saved from saying something completely foolish by the alarm chiming on her phone. She had been so worried, as unaccustomed to commercial airline travel as she was, that she would miss her flight, so she had set the alert on her phone. She had completely forgotten about it until just now. 

“Shit.” She muttered, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“No, yeah, it’s fine. Wouldn’t want you to miss you flight.” 

“How did you...?”

“We’re in an airport. What else would you have an alarm set for?” The blonde asked. 

“Right.” Lena replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. “It was nice to meet you... um...” Lena’s brain blanked. 

“Kara.”

“Right.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Kara replied. “Fly safe.”

“I hope so.”

She turned and left, and Kara sat watching the science-y backside of that professional black pencil skirt slip out of sight. 

‘Science-y?’ Kara groaned internally. ‘You gay disaster.’

**<><><><>**

Kara sat, finishing her beer, wondering how she managed to not get that gorgeous woman’s number. Hell, she hadn’t even gotten her name. She groaned again, crossing her arms on the bar and dropping her head in dismay.

‘Good job, Kara. Bring up your dead parents, ‘cause that’s sexy. Oh, and be sure to remind her of her dead parents while you’re at it.’

‘Hey, that’s not fair!’ She argued with herself. ‘How was I supposed to know?’ 

She let out a defeated sigh and finished her beer, just in time to hear the PA announce that her own flight was getting ready to board. So she grabbed her bag, headed to the terminal, and lined up with the rest of the passengers, each seemingly in a hurry to get in that huge ‘aluminum alloy composite’ tube and sit for twelve hours. 

It made no sense to Kara, everyone on the plane was going to the same place, and if for whatever reason the people in the back of the plane didn’t get there, then there was a good chance the people in the front of the plane wouldn’t get there either, so what did it matter where you sat? Unless of course you were one of those rich snobby people who could afford first class. Then at least you die with leg room and cocktails. 

Finally, Kara was boarded and seated, her duffle was stowed in the overhead, and her laptop bag secured beneath the seat in front of her. She snuggled as comfortably as she could into her upright seat, and put her earbuds in well before the stewardess had even started her safety talk. 

Kara wondered idly if that woman she had met was one of those rich, snobby people. She hadn’t really acted like it, but thinking back, what other kind of person would wear heels and a business suit on a twelve hour commercial flight?

Kara shook her head. Amused with herself. It was probably best that she didn’t get the woman’s name or number, since they probably wouldn’t have had much else in common anyways, besides of course their general dislike of flying and being orphans. 

Still, for some reason she decided to forego her usual podcast on creative writing, instead choosing to listen to something, well for lack of a better word, science-y.

**<><><><>**

Kara was getting antsy. She’d listened to the latest episodes of each podcast she was subscribed to, pulled out her laptop, worked on some story ideas, listened to about half of her favorite playlist, and even tried to get a bit of sleep, rocked by the gentle jostling of the frequent turbulence.

Finally the seatbelt light went off with a gentle ding as they were somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Kara stood quickly, reaching the bathroom at the tail of the plane, just in time for the door to slam shut in her face. 

‘Great.’ She thought, walking all the way up the aisle past her seat, to where the curtain separated the coach from the business class. Both those bathrooms were occupied as well. ‘Goddammit.’ 

She was pretty sure what she did next wasn’t allowed, but there was no one around to stop her at the moment, so she went up the aisle through business class to the curtained area separating business and first class, and one of the bathrooms there was available. For some reason she expected these bathrooms to be bigger. They weren’t, but they still served their purpose. 

She finished and washed and felt ten times better, hoping she wouldn’t run into a snooty stewardess on the way out. She didn’t, but instead bumped directly into a stunningly familiar brunette with the brightest green eyes. Now though they were a little glassy, and her face flushed from alcohol. 

“You?” Kara said smartly. 

“You!” The brunette replied, blinking in pointed confusion several times. 

“Well, I’m glad we got that cleared up.” Kara teased. 

She was expecting a reaction. A chuckle, or a smirk, or even just an eye roll. What she was not expecting was to get shoved forcefully back into the bathroom, and kissed hard on the mouth.

She tasted of hard liquor and lipstick, and after the initial shock, Kara was eagerly kissing her back.

**<><><><>**

Lena was drunk, her face felt hot, her head felt thick and every time the plane bounced on waves of turbulence she let out a little giggle. Her mother would be so ashamed to see her right now, and that just entertained Lena all the more.

The stewardess in first class had been very generous with the alcohol, and the only thing Lena didn’t like about that, was that there were the long periods of time where the ‘fasten seatbelt’ signs were on, because she had to pee. A lot. 

As soon as the seatbelt light went off, she saw multiple people get up and head towards the first class restrooms at the front of the plane, so instead Lena headed back one section. There there was no line, but both restrooms were unfortunately occupied. Just as she was trying to decide if she should wait, or go back and sit down though, the door to one of them slid open, and a blonde woman stepped out, bumping right into her. 

“You!” The woman said.

“You?” Lena replied confused. She instantly recognized those bright blue eyes, but her brain was having a hard time catching up. ‘God, what was her name? Kiera? No, that wasn’t right.’ She blinked several times trying to clear away the drunken cobwebs. 

“Well, I’m glad we got that cleared up.” The woman smiled, that dazzling smile that lit up her eyes, and Lena felt her knees go weak. She was leaning in before she even realized what she was doing, and then their lips met. Warm and soft, and the blonde staggered backwards. 

She wasn’t sure which one of them managed to close and lock the door behind them, and she didn’t care. She felt the blonde’s strong hands gripping her hips, pulling their bodies hard against each other as she returned the kiss with equal or greater fervor. 

One hand curled around the back of the blonde’s neck, the other drawn invitingly down to the ‘V’ created by the top of her hips bones, exposed to view by the low-riding sweatpants. Lena had never been one to be so aggressive, but both women knew they had a limited amount of time due to the circumstances. 

Her hand slid down over tauntingly firm abs, past the hem of the old, faded shirt, and slid easily beneath the waistband of her sweats. Meanwhile, the blonde had been busy with tiny white pearl buttons, opening Lena’s top to expose the tops of her breasts, porcelain white compared to the black silk of her blouse. 

Large hands reached inside, lifting her boobs from the confines of her bra, exposing them fully and providing easier access for her mouth. The blonde woman was well taller than Lena, but craned her neck eager to taste, to lick, and kiss, and nip with gentle teeth. 

“Holy shit!” Lena gasped, as her questing fingers were met with a rewarding wet heat, rubbing the blonde once, twice, three times, before the blonde reached into her own pants as well, and directed Lena’s fingers to exactly where and how she wanted them. 

Lena began to pivot her wrist, sliding two long, slender digits in and out, and in and out. Soon though, the larger, stronger blonde had pinned the back of Lena’s hand against her thigh, and then she was left to just let the blonde ride her fingers, as the other woman rocked her hips back and forth and up and down. She brought her head up, burying her face in the crook of Lena’s neck. Still licking. Still kissing. Still biting. She moved up Lena’s throat, along her jawline, finding a sensitive spot just below Lena’s ear that elicited a filthy-sounding whimper that Lena barely recognized. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The blonde gasped softly, with every puff of hot breath on Lena’s neck. Her hands were still working over Lena’s breasts, caressing, kneading, pinching where appropriate, causing little yelps to accompany the symphony of whimpers and gasps. Then suddenly the blonde went tense. Every extremely attractive muscle in her entire body seemed to flex at once, she groaned as her powerful thighs clenched around Lena’s wrist and leg, and Lena felt a fresh surge of wetness spill out around her fingers, squelching between the back of her hand, and running down her leg towards her knee as the blonde’s rocking hips slowed to a stop. 

Suddenly she was there, all lips and tongue and teeth, a fierce, hot, wet kiss that seemed to go on and on, and as suddenly as it started, she was gone. 

Lena opened her eyes to see only the opposite wall of the cubicle, but only a moment later she felt warm, soft, but calloused hands sliding up her thighs. The blonde woman was on her knees, pupils flared with a new kind of need as she carefully pushed and shimmied Lena’s pencil skirt all the way up around her waist. 

She was careful, and as gentle as she needed to be, but every movement expressed her urgency. Tugging Lena’s panties to one side, she didn’t hesitate before lowering her head and forming a seal with her lips, she sucked hard, pressing her tongue between Lena’s wet folds and let the jerky movements of Lena’s thrusting hips guide her to where Lena wanted her most. 

Lena’s body was already thrumming like a tightly wound guitar string, and it didn’t take much to push Lena over the edge. In fact, all it took was Lena looking down, locking onto the twinkling blue eyes with her own, and suddenly she was there. Clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle sounds she couldn’t contain on her own, she came hard on the blonde’s face, until her thighs were shaking and she thought her legs would give out. But the other woman wasn’t stopping. 

“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!” She pleaded, then felt a long finger pushing slowly but steadily inside of her and she came again. Her second orgasm coming immediately on the heels of her first. “Fuck! Kara!” She didn’t have time to cover her mouth this time, as she was busy holding onto the edge of the sink for dear life and had to settle for biting her bottom lip until she tasted blood to keep from screaming anymore. She wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but as Kara fucked her hard and fast and suckled her clit, it was without question, one of, if not _the most_, intense sexual experience she’d ever had.

**<><><><>**

Lena sucked in deep, gulping breaths of air. Purple splotches blurred her vision from having her eyes shut so tight, and her hands were cramped from how hard she’d been gripping the edge of the sink.

She looked down to see Kara still kneeling between her legs, and casually wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Well that was fun.” She said, smiling up at Lena, flushed and breathing hard, but with a specific kind of gleam in her bright blue eyes. She seemed in no hurry to move from her position on the floor of the cramped bathroom. 

“That’s, uh... that’s one word for it...” Lena huffed, surprised at the way she had recalled Kara’s name in the heat of the moment, at a time when her mind was probably working the least. 

Finally Kara stood, the satisfied smirk not leaving her face even as she stuck her soaking wet finger into her mouth and sucked it clean. Lena’s eyes were drawn to the motion, and was reminded of the drying slickness that was still coating her own fingers from a just few minutes earlier. 

‘God, and that was just one finger, imagine what she could do with two?’ Lena told herself.

Feeling a familiar flush crawling up the back of her neck, Lena forced herself to turn away with an awkward clearing of her throat, having just barely managed to get herself back under control from the mind-numbing climax this stranger had given her. 

She took the opportunity to wash her hands and splash some cool water on her face, sure that she could feel the stranger’s eyes on her back. 

A sudden jostling of turbulence, literally shook Lena from her thoughts. She lost her balance, but before she could even register the fact, strong hands were gripping her waist to steady her. 

Lena brought her gaze up and their eyes met in the mirror, that deep, bright blue sending now familiar flutters back through Lena’s stomach. Nope, definitely lower this time. 

“Uh, thanks...” Lena muttered. 

“No problem.” Kara replied. 

Lena nodded, finally stepping out of the way, and squeezing around to let the other woman use the sink as well. She combed her fingers through her dark hair, and fixed the smudges of her lipstick, remaking an acceptable semblance of the professional facade she normally wore in public. 

“We, um... probably shouldn’t leave at the same time.” Lena said, her voice sounding oddly strange in her own ears. 

“Okay.” Kara simply. She turned to face Lena, leaning casually against the sink, just like Lena had been only moments ago, except she nonchalantly crossed her ankles one in front of the other. Her hair still had that ‘just fucked’ look to it, and she seemed completely at ease with it. 

Lena, shifted nervously under the blonde’s gaze, not sure if she should say more or not, unnerved, as absurd as it sounds, by the blonde’s seemingly limitless patience. 

“Look, I don’t normally... I-I mean, I’ve never done this before.” Lena said. 

“Well then, welcome to the Mile High Club I guess.” Kara grinned. 

Lena rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, but couldn’t help the grin that curled the corner of her mouth despite herself. 

“I-I just don’t think, like I don’t want to... um, I’m not looking for anything, you know?” Lena stumbled through she didn’t even know what, staring down at her nervously twiddling fingers. 

“Golly, and here I was thinking I’d meet my soulmate during a random quickie with a stranger in an airplane bathroom.” 

“What?” Lena startled, jerking head up to meet that mischievous twinkling smile. Lena was sure her blush reached the tips of her ears as the blonde stifled a giggle. “Heh, you wish.” Lena attempted to shoot back, if a little delayed. 

“Right,” the blonde replied, “well I’m gonna go, before you decide to get down on one knee and propose... it was _truly_ a pleasure.” 

Then she was gone. 

The plane shook again, and Lena had to lean against the wall this time, then she heard the stewardess on the PA, and the ‘ding’ from the overhead seatbelt signs come back on. She let out a heavy sigh, used the bathroom as she had originally intended, quickly rechecked her face, and finally hurried back to her seat. 

‘Maybe flying commercial wasn’t so bad after all.’ She thought.

**<><><><>**

**Author's Note:**

> Well now I have to write a part 2, because Kara still doesn’t know Lena’s name...


End file.
